Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support structures located underneath the shell or body of a vehicle. More specifically, it relates to corrugated support structures formed of composite material located below the bed of a utility vehicle.
Background & Description of the Related Art
It is common for public works departments, contractors and service companies to send workers into the field to provide on-site services at remote locations. To perform these services, technicians must usually take tools or materials with them to the job site. One way to transport such items is to load them on a utility vehicle and drive the vehicle to the job site. Typically, these utility vehicles are truck type motor vehicles comprising multiple storage compartments and a bed area for receiving cargo. The vehicles may include an aerial lift or equipment tower to reach elevated locations. The vehicles are designed to maximize storage space on the vehicle while allowing transportation of large, heavy tools that may not be suitably transported by other vehicles.
Furthermore, these utility vehicles are often operated in a harsh and demanding manner. It is not uncommon for heavy tools to be tossed or dropped into the bed of the vehicle. Repeated impact from heavy tools or cargo can damage a bed that is not properly supported. The terrain on which the utility vehicles are driven can be rugged which causes bouncing and shifting of heavy cargo in the bed. These utility vehicles may be used in severe weather such as extreme temperatures, precipitation and high winds. For these reasons, these utility vehicles must be structurally robust and durable.
To help improve durability and strength, many utility vehicles incorporate a support structure located beneath the bed of the vehicle. This support structure is commonly referred to as an understructure. The understructure helps to support and reinforce the bed as it encounters heavy loads and repeated impact from cargo. The understructure also helps support the vehicle's body which usually includes numerous racks and utility compartments.
Traditional understructures comprise steel or aluminum tube members welded together in a rectangular configuration. The understructure typically has mounting brackets along its perimeter which are used to bolt the understructure to a vehicle frame. Although a traditional metal understructure provides a sturdy support system, it has certain drawbacks. First, the understructure adds significant weight to the vehicle due to its heavy metal construction. The added weight can impact gas mileage and longevity of the vehicle's suspension system. Second, a traditional metal understructure is highly susceptible to corrosion due to environmental conditions. Water, salt, and other chemicals found on roadways tend to splash onto metal understructures and lead to rust or other corrosion.
What is needed in the industry is an understructure that provides the strength and durability of a traditional metal understructure without the weight and corrosion issues mentioned above. As is discussed below, the present invention addresses this need.